


txt me

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, apparently sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>text-based adventures in sex. or something. can easily see this being more than a one-shot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	txt me

“ _You are in a dimly-lit room”_ , the text reads in blinding white text. It's only so bright because he's curled under his blanket with the lights off, feigning sleep to the nosiest patron of the house, but he'll bear it. _“Because of the lighting, the rest of the room is pretty hard to see, but you're pretty sure you can make out a bed on the left side of the room. There also seems to be a person laying on it, but the way they keep tossing alerts you to that they're not exactly asleep.”_

_This is the stupidest idea you've ever had,_ Silver replies and gets a crying emoticon in turn. He blows a bout of air out, the blanket wiggling with the effort.  _I'm going to > check out the bed, of course._

“ _You approach the bed”,_ the next text reads in high spirits. Silver rolls his eyes hard enough to feel the strain of them, but continues down to the next one. _“The person is definitely not sleeping, but you can't make out their face. It might be a guy or a really really butch girl by the sound of their voice.”_

_I'm not touching them to check._ Silver thumbs his phone's keyboard quietly, then rolls onto his other side.  _Fine. > Touch their shoulder, or whatever._

“ _It's a boy!” It's me!_ Silver can almost hear the cheerful loudness Ethan constantly carries. _Were you expecting that? Heheh. Oh right I'll continue. “The boy sits up and frowns. He doesn't like his sleep being interrupted, and since it's so dark he can't even tell who you are. He asks for your name!!”_

_You're being a moron,_ is what he wants to text back, but he chooses to close his eyes and wait for an idea to come up. Being patient isn't something he's too skilled in though, and Silver finds himself texting the idiot back quicker than he thought he would.  _You said this would be sexting. I've had hotter conversations with Lyra about the weather._

_It's called role playing,_ Ethan informs him very specifically. Silver shakes his head in disbelief as the texts start popping up one right after the other.  _It's fun! And friendly! And it's a really great lead into harder stuff okay._

_You're scared,_ Silver corrects him. Ethan doesn't reply after a few minutes, which is an oddity, and he burrows his head in the crook of his arm until he hears the familiar beep on a text arriving.

_I guess._ He starts to type a reply out, but Ethan's next one comes much too quick for his own text to make any sense anymore.  _You don't even let me kiss you when we're like hanging out and stuff why would it be any different over text??_

_Distance,_ he replies. He doesn't wait for Ethan's reply to shut his phone off, feeling much more tired than he had in weeks.


End file.
